Naruto: Rinnegan
by PeaceAndOrder
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own him. You'd know if I did. Naruto, born on 10/10, he has to survive while also hiding his abilities. Who will manage to get him to uncover them? Hiatus, Up for cloning and adoption. This was only a prototype, so I can let other people use this to start off theirs, just be sure not to lead the readers astray.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Rinnegan, Eyes of Samsara**

**This is my very first story. Leave a review if you want.**

**Disclaimer(Like Everyone else on FF): I don't own Naruto. And because I'm feeling lazy, I'm not putting it on any other chapter. YOU have to know that I don't own it. This is my warning to flamers who don't see any in future chapters.**

**I really hate Sakura, even if she's not a fangirl in shippuden. I will put a poll for her demise. Warning, later chapters may have canon main character death(s). My hate has something to do with her haircolor and what she was before shippuden...**

**Flames will be accepted so I can use it to correct myself.**

**I'm new to all this, so be wary of mistakes.**

**Let there be peace!~ P.A.O**

**DiLost and wacko12 have given permission for me to use their ideas... or at least, a few ideas. Just not copying their stories.**

**Jutsus/Time change/ Place change**

_**Gods/Demons**_

**_Flashback_**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Prologue**

October 10

A loud roar is heard throughout Konoha along with many sounds of weapons and jutsus. "Sandaime-sama!",shouted a random shinobi.

"Hold back the Kyuubi until Yondaime-sama comes", shouted the Sandaime, in his black battle-suit with Enma, his summon, in Staff form next to him, "We must fend it until he comes to seal it off!"

In a different place, sounds of kunai clashing could be heard. "Who are you?", asked the blonde haired man.

"I am no-one.", said the mystery man, talking through a yellow, flame pattern mask with a single eye hole with a red eye with 3 tomoe, "I only wish for peace Yondaime-sama."

"How can there be peace with you attacking Konoha?" yelled the now known Yondaime, "You, are you Madara Uchiha?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not"

"But Madara Uchiha is supposed to be dead, and he could control the Kyuubi with his Sharingan!"

"Enough! We will fight!", yelled the mystery man in anger.

Swinging his chains hidden in his sleeves towards the Yondaime, he used it to try and catch him in it's coils. Before he could get coiled, he flashed away to a spot with a strange looking kunai with 3 prongs.

"Oh ho, you used your **Hiraishin**. Well done on evading my chains", he said readying his chains, "But how about the next round?"

Throwing the chains, faster than before, they try to at least lag the Yondaime. But the Yondaime jumps above him and places his palm on the man's back. "_Nani? A contract seal?"_

"Now Kyuubi is no longer yours to control", the Yondaime said.

"Hmph, I can still get it back under my control", and with that, he charged towards the Yondaime.

The Yondaime sprang up, his kunai in hand, went above the man, and used a sphere of chakra on the man's back.

"**RASENGAN**!"

The man, now injured, jumped away. "This is your win for now", he said angrily, and warped away from there.

**Back at the front of**** Konoha**

"Keep it back!", yelled the Sandaime, _"Where are you Minato?"_

The Kyuubi, free from the man's control, roared out, and started to gather it's chakra in front of it's mouth.

Just as the giant ball of chakra was about to be launched, the Kyuubi disappeared.

"Wheres the Kyuubi?!", shouted a random shinobi, afraid that the Kyuubi will come back.

The Sandaime looks towards a different place, and sees a explosion off in the distance. _"Why did you teleport the Kyuubi there?"_

To the site of the Kyuubi, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, was holding a crimson-haired woman, and a small baby with his hair color and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Kushina, are you okay?"

"Y-yes I am.", said shakily from the redhead. "We have to stop the Kyuubi."

"The only way is to seal it.", said Minato while doing the handseal for the **Shiki Fuuin**, "And I'll use the **Shiki Fuuin** and the **Hakke no F****uuin Shiki** to seal it."

"No! Our son needs you! I can take it down with me using the **Chakra**** Chains**", Kushina told him, coughing up a little bit of blood at the end.

"I as the Hokage must protect our home!, said Minato, "Abandoning your home is just as bad as abandoning our son!"

"B-but-", stuttering out the word from Kushina, "I can take it to hell when we both die!"

"But then it will reform again and attack our village again.", he said to her, "The only way is to seal it into our son."

"Then I'll help.", she said, teary eyed. Focusing, she sends out her chakra chains and binds the beast.

"**SHIKI FUUIN**! FUUIN!", shouted Minato, and half the chakra of the kyuubi was sealed into Minato, "What a heavy chakra", he said struggling, "Now for the Hakke Fuuin"

_"Are they trying to seal me again", _Kyuubi thought after seeing the poof of the sealing altar_, "No! I refuse to be sealed in this insolent child!"_

Lashing it's claw towards the blonde baby when Kushina weakened a bit, both Minato and Kushina leaped into the way, saving little Naruto.

**Outside the barrier**

"They protected it!", said an ANBU looking past the barrier.

_"Is that their son?",_thought the Sandaime.

**[Skip 5 hour long talk from Kushina]**

"Ok, now to seal the Kyuubi. **Hakke Fūin... FŪIN**!" shouting out the jutsu.

A white flash later and both fall onto the ground, without Kyuubi's claw keeping them up.

"My, what a touching scene." spoke an unknown voice wearing a hood over his head, face unseen by hood.

"Who're you?" coughed out Minato.

"I...", pulling down his hood, revealing raven black hair and coal black eyes that bled into red with 3 tomoes," am Madara Uchiha."

"But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Yet I am not, I am the living proof." Madara stated solemnly as it were serious business.

"Why are YOU here?" Kushina coughed out softly.

And Madara looked at Naruto on the sealing altar, "I have come to get my grandson", surprising both parents.

"But I'm not an Uchiha!" looking at Madara. Madara looked towards Minato, "I'm not talking about you Senju! I'm talking about the Uzumaki."

"B-but I'm an Uzumaki!" protested Kushina.

"You are not a full-blooded Uzumaki," stated Madara, "I know this because I am your father." getting a wide eyed look from her.

"What are you going to do with Naruto?" Minato said.

"Just like with Kushina, I will have to take care of him from the shadows."

"P-promise me one thing," gurgled out Kushina as her vision started to go dark, "protect him please."

"I shall protect him, as he is my legacy and heir."

"Thank you tou... san..." she whispered softly as her eyes closed, never to open again.

"And I'll be gone soon too, "Minato said, "Take care... of.. him..." closing, just like Kushina, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Madara looked at the two corpses, but then something caught his eye from Naruto, who was looking at his recently deceased parents.

"_Nani?"_ thought Madara after looking closely at what caught his eye _"It can't be possible to awaken those eyes!"_ looking at the dull violet-gray eyes in 6 rings, _" The rinnegan..."_

"This changes many things..." he thought as he faded away, taking the genjutsu off the Sandaime and his ANBU. With the genjutsu off, they rushed onward to the bodies of Minato and Kushina. "What are our orders Sandaime-sama?" droned out the ANBU.

"Take the bodies and prepare them for the funeral," ordered the Sandaime in a sad tone, "I'll take the child."

"Hai!" shouted the ANBU as they shunshined away with the 2 bodies. "Well Naruto," spoke the Sandaime in a sad tone, "You'll have a hard life as you grow up..."

** End of Prologue**

** 4 years after Kyuubi attack **

"Hokage-sama!" shouted an ANBU with a bear mask poofing into the office.

"What is it Bear?" toned out the aged kage in a serious voice. "Naruto was attacked again. But..." the ANBU said.

"But?" questioned the kage.

"But the attackers seemed to be nowhere. After scoping it all out, we found they didn't run, but were burned into fine ashes, which most was blown away by either the wind, a jutsu, or some kind of fan." stated the ANBU.

"Find out who was part of the attack and notify their families that they were executed on site for treason." He said to the ANBU.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" he shouted out before poofing away in a shunshin. "Now what to do with all this paperwork," thought the Sandaime, "Oh how I wish to burn all this or find a way to do all this faster..."

** Timeskip until Naruto is healed from attack, which is practically 5 minutes later...**

"Ji-san!" exclaimed out a little sunshine-blonde boy.

"Oh, Naruto, how nice of you to visit," spoke the Sandaime in a warm tone, also trying to hide the fact that he was reading a certain orange book, which he hid in a drawer of his desk fast, "so what are you here for?"

"Jiji, you promised we could go to Ichiraku Ramen right now yesterday." whined Naruto.

Looking at the clock, he did remember it is time to treat Naruto to ramen ,"Okay, let us go now."

Ichiraku Ramen stand 10 extra-large bowls of ramen for Naruto, and 1 large bowl for the Sandaime later, Naruto asked a question to the Sandaime. "Ne, can I learn some super-cool jutsus now?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't show favoritism to anyone, and that includes you."

"Aww, but I want to be strong!" whined Naruto, "Please?"

"No Naruto, only if you get an official sensei, be a shinobi apprentice, or a chunin or higher, then you can learn high ranked jutsus. Since you're not an academy student yet, you'll have to go to the shinobi library for the academy jutsus."

"Okay fine. See you Jiji!" he shouted as he left the ramen stand. Returning back to his ruined apartment, he called out unlike his tone with the Sandaime, "Okay Madara-Jisan, I've made myself unsuspicious."

A man with graying hair, and coal black eyes came out of the shadows saying, "Now come here..."

Walking towards his grandfather, Madara put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, fading into his personal pocket dimension. "Okay Naruto, lets start you're training." said Madara, activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

** Timeskip for about 5 years and in Madara's pocket dimension**

Naruto walking through the hallway towards a door, which was slightly ajar. Pushing lightly on the door, coughing could be heard from the occupant on the bed. Naruto waled towards the chair next to the bed, and sat. The occupant, head facing Naruto, showing a old man , with nearly a light gray hair, spoke, "Naruto, I entrust my eyes to you, and everything here, when I die, will belong to you. I trained you ever since you could crawl, and I have no regrets on training you. You are my legacy and heir, you will do what I couldn't do. You have surpassed me when I was your age."

"Jii-san..." mumbled Naruto, trying to sound stoic, but words sound sad.

"Naruto." Naruto looks at Madara at the sound of his name. "It's okay to cry when someone close dies... I cried, too, after my little brother, you're great uncle, died on the battlefield. He had one eye, which was after he forced one of his eyes so I wouldn't be blind." Madara explained, thinking of things from the past.

With that, Naruto finally shed tears and hugged the elder. A long silence, except for the soft sniffles and sobs from Naruto, was in the room. "Naruto," Naruto's eyes look to Madara, "Promise me one thing.

" "Anything for you..." Naruto sniffled out.

"Do what you think is right..." Madara smirked as his vision became hazy.

"Jii-san, don't leave me!" Naruto yelled out in sadness, tears running down like a waterfall.

"I believe we'll meet... a... gain..." Madara spoke softly as his eyes glazed over in death.

Unable to hold his sadness, Naruto weeped out. Crying in dispair since the last of his family departed from the mortal world. Outside of the pocket dimension, the dark clouds, threatening to rain, started as a drizzle, which turned into a downpour, as if to weep a death of a loved one.

*Sadness and Sorrow*

** One year later, real world**

Naruto heard of the Uchiha uprising. He knew little more than the elders, who ordered the execution of the rebellers, but less than Itachi knew.

The uprising was caused by some of the Uchiha who thought they were being persecuted by claims they were a part of the Kyuubi attack because they didn't take many losses and had no collateral damage to their district.

By the layout of Konoha during the Kyuubi attack, they shouldn't have any damages because they were the farthest from the front gate, which was where the Kyuubi attacked.

The elders asked Itachi to spy on the rebels after they asked Itachi to spy on the council. After a few weeks, tension was high. So then, the elders ordered Itachi to kill his whole clan, including the innocent. Itachi refused and threatened to use blackmail, only then the 3 elders let all the innocent live.

The mission started, he went to the secret meeting place of the Uchiha rebels, only pretending to agree with the coup d'tat. With their guards lowered, and all of them didn't bring any weapons, Itachi struck. No one heard their terrified and pained screams because of the sound-proof sealed the rebels placed on the walls of the meeting place.

Now, most of the rebels were dealt with and sealed into a scroll, Itachi banished the rest of the rebels from Konoha, without the elders knowing.

The Sandaime, furious with the elders, restricted some of their powers, and obviously, took away their permission to assign missions. Now, the elders had their power crippled, and the aged kage grew a bit of a backbone. To make sure the council wouldn't do the same, he took a little power away from the shinobi council, and alot of power from the civilian council.

Of course, the civilian council tried to veto it, but a shinobi village is a military dictatorship, not a democracy.

**Back to Naruto, ninja academy**

First day of academy for Naruto was... Interesting enough... He was sitting next to the little brother of Itachi, Sasuke. He knew Sasuke wanted to be acknowledged by his brother, so he trained hard to surpass him.

It was only a few minutes before the start of class, so there was alot of chit-chattering... Most of them from girls talking too much and gossiping. And also talking for their fangirlism. Why couldn't they be true Kunoichi?

Bell rings, and so the class starts. "Good morning class, I'm your instructor, Umino Iruka, and my assistant Touji Mizuki. We will be your instructors until you graduate. Now, we will begin class by knowing each other. Starting with Aburame Shino."

**Timeskip to near end**

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're next." Iruka said.

Naruto, knowing that his grandfather said a ninja uses deception, took it to heart. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen! I dislike vegetables! My dream is to be Hokage, dattebayo!" yelled out Naruto, in his "happy" mask.

"Okay, did everyone go? Good. Now we will talk about ninja history." Iruka said.

**Timeskip after class**

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke asked, "you want to train with me?"

Naruto, having freetime, agreed to train with Sasuke, and also using deception to make it look like his skills were bad.

"Ne, Naruto, why do the villagers look at you like that?" asked Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you'll have to be older to know, I'm exempt from that." Naruto told him.

Before Naruto could answer, Itachi came into the clearing. "Oh, there you are outoto. Oh, hello Naruto-kun." Itachi said in a neutral tone.

"Aniki! Can you train me now?" Sasuke asked pleadingly, forgetting his question with Naruto.

"I have the week off because of my previous missin, so why not?" Itachi said, in his happy-neutral tone.

"Okay Itachi-san, Sasuke, I have to go now." Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto. Ja." Itachi said.

"Ja Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Ja ne!" Naruto said as he sprinted away.

**Time skip, Graduation day**

"Naruto-san!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto as he came out of the test room, holding his new headband, "I passed!"

"Thats great Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back, with his fox-like grin that would make women's hearts melt at the sight of it.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Iruka from the test room.

"Good luck Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I don't need luck, I'm already lucky on my own!" grinned Naruto.

Heading into the test room, he could see Iruka smiling, Mizuki doing the same, but Naruto felt malevolence from him.

Okay Naruto, do the kawarmi, the henge, and bunshin and you'll recieve a headband.

Naruto, wanting to show off, created kage bunshins, which all replaced themselves with the other students, and henge into who they replaced.

Mizuki, seeing as they were not academy bunshin, tried to fail Naruto "You fail! These are not academy bunshins!" he shouted.

"Mizuki, the rules were to make a bunshin, but never said anything about variations. As the senior, I say he passes." Iruka said.

So Mizuki, relunctlantly passed Naruto. As he was getting his headband, Iruka asked naruto about his kage bunshin, "Naruto, how did you learn that jutsu?"

"I saw somone in a training ground use it, and tried to copy it." half-lied Naruto. His grandfather used it, and Naruto didn't use his Sharingan, so he tried to copy the handsign for the kage bunshin, and after his first try, he got 20 clones instantly.

Walking out of the room, followed by the instructors a few seconds later, he sat next to Sasuke. "Yep, Mizuki did try to fail me. He failed. So fork over that jutsu scroll." Naruto said, grinning over the bet they made.

Groaning at giving the supposed "deadlast" an Uchiha jutsu scroll that he copied from his clan's library, he said, "Damn, do you have the devil's luck?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm luckier than the devil." Naruto replied, still grinning.

"Settle down! Now, these years we had were great, but now it's time to say goodbye, because you guys will be part of a team of one jonin and three genin. Team one..." Iruka went on and on (skip until team 7, all teams are the same as canon), "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke had a bead of sweat, hoping his teammate was Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." continued Iruka.

"Yes!" thought Sasuke.

"And Haruno Sakura." Iruka finally finished.

"YES! True love prevails!" said the pink-haired banshee that took everyone in that school a few minutes to regain their hearing and resume what they were doing, except Naruto and Sasuke, who thought before this and had special earplugs that blocks her voice.

"Moving on, team eight..." said Iruka after getting his hearing back.

**Timeskip, after class is done**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you go on a date with me?" asked Sakura, hearts in her eyes.

"No, I have better things to do, like training with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"The baka?" Sakura sneered, "why would you be training with the dobe, when you can be with someone better than him, like me?"

"Because," Sasuke explained, "He takes being a ninja seriously."

"How is he even a ninja?" she asked, still sneering, "He has the lowest grades."

"What is mainly a ninja's job?" Sasuke asked to Sakura, knowing the answer already.

"It's just simple work." Sakura said, "We do the things most civilians won't do, like killing, or doing other missions."

"No," Sasuke said, "For being highest in class for written grades, you're stupid."

"Ano, thats all that was taught to us in class!" Sakura said.

"Don't you know the main thing in ninja life is deception?" Sasuke said angrily.

"So you're saying all this time, the baka was doing that?" Sakura said incredulously, "Even if he did, he's still a baka to me."

"Don't talk about my best friend about that!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Okay Sasuke-kun! I'd do anything for you!" the fangirl said, literally wanting to to anything he wanted.

"If you really love me, thenwhy can't you be strong?" Sasuke said angrilg, very annoyed.

**With Naruto at the same time**

Looking around and trying to sense anyone nearby, his eyes warped into the sharingan, and warps to his pocket dimension. Ever since Madara died, he kept it very clean, and the most beautiful of the spots in the dimension was Madara's grave. Beautifully decorated with a majestic grave, white roses, and decorated vines. Hidden is the seals inscribed to keep it preserved.

The mansion was 5 stories high, each floor containing similay, yet different things. With his knowledge of seals, and being the son of not one, but two seal masters, he created a seal that makes his dimensional bedroom his apartment bedroom. He no longer lives in the apartment, but he uses it still. Walking through the front door, he passes the ancient stuff that used to be Madara's. He goes into a door and closes it behind him, unseen.

**Next day, Academy**

"Okay class, today, you guys will join with your new jonin senseis. In case you forgot, I will repeat the teams. Team one..." Iruka says (Skip all this because it's still the same).

Every other senseis already came and picked up their students, and only two were in the classroom.

Wait only two? Wheres Naruto? Oh, he's outside training... Except now, the training dummies turned into a pile of splinters, and some trees were reduced into sticks, leaves, pieces of bark, some splinters, and one that looks almost like the male genitalia.

**2 hours later**

Sasuke went out to train with Naruto, leaving Sakura alone in there with the desks, the cobwebs, the webs, and the spiders. Oh wait, it's dead from her screeching. _"Where is sensei?"_ Thought Sakura, _"He should've been here by now. I swear I'll kill him!"_

Just then, the door made the opening noise. Her head snapped up, looking to see if it was the late bastard. Nope. Only Naruto. "What you you want, Baka?" she said angrily, "I'm still waiting for sensei to come."

"About that, we've all, Sasuke, sensei, and I, all have been waiting for you to get outside," said Naruto, "We've been waiting for over half an hour until I came."

Sakura, very pissed off, tried to punch Naruto, only for Naruto to poof away on contact and her fist barreled into the floor.

**With the others**

Naruto perked up a bit. "Guys, Sakura is coming here now."

"Finally, we can introduce ourselves!" said the man with silver hair that stands up and orange book in hand.

Seconds later, a wild Sakura has appeared(Lol, pokemon). She glared at the sensei and sat down. "Now that we're all here," the man said, we can Introduce ourselves.(Insert his boring intro)"

_"Hmm, my father's student..."_ thought Naruto, and wanting to prank him, cast a layered genjutsu on Kakashi.

**Inside the genjutsu**

"Yosh, my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are being youthful and being like Maito Gai! I dislike unyouthfulness and hip ways! My dream is to be great in Taijutsu!" said genjutsu Sakura, clothes replaced with a green spandex with orange leg warmers.

Kakashi, being scared by that, thought of taking her out of that. "You're next Sunshine."

"Yosh! My turn now! My name is Uchiha Sasuke! I like to train with Gai-sensei and being very youthful! I dislike your hip ways and unyouthfulness! My ambition is to be as good as Gai-sensei!" yelled Sasuke in a similar outfit to Sakura.

Kakashi, very disturbed by this, thought the last wouldn't be like them. "You last blonde."

"YOSH! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are the Youthful flames and training harshly! My dislikes is being very unyouthful and hipness! My dream is to be the most youthful hokage!" Naruto said, also in a similar outfit as the others.

Kakashi, who was excessively expelling chakra to dispel if it was a genjutsu (only for Naruto to output some more chakra, but less than Kakashi because of his potent chakra) fainted from having students being "Youthful".

**Outside of genjutsu**

Everything went the same in the genjutsu, but what they were talking. After Naruto finished, Kakashi fainted for no apparent reason, which then, Naruto dispelled the genjutsu.

Sakura, being as worthless like every other time, screeched to get Kakashi to the hospital. Of course, the two boys don't even like her, and left her there with the body of Kakashi. She sighed, she didn't want to do it, but somebody had to.

**Kakashi's dream**

Everywhere! They're everywhere! Green spandexes with orange leg warmers! And the deafening shouts of "Youthfulness"! Kakashi screams in terror, and faints in his nightmare.

**Exit nightmare**

Sakura had finally entered the hospital... Only to be shouted at by a doctor for dragging someone in when she could've picked him up and ran there. Jeez, why can't she be a real kunoichi?

**A few weeks later**

"This is Maelstrom , in in position A." said ninja A.

"This is Black Raven in position C." said ninja C.

"Huh? Oh, this is pink blossom in position B." said ninja B.

"Too slow Sakura, stop fangirling on Sasuke. Back to the mission, this is Cyclops, is it the target?" Said "Cyclops".

"Affirmative." said Sakura.

"Then go get it!" said "Cyclops".

'Maelstrom' and 'Black Raven' rush out of the bushes, cornering the shadow while Sakura ran forward and caught... A cat.

"MEOOW!" screeched the cat, while also trying to scratch Sakura, and successfully ripping apart Sakura's dress and hair.

"Ma, stop playing with the cat Sakura." said 'Cyclops' who is revealed as Kakashi.

"Good thing we convinced Sensei to let Sakura catch the cat and Sasuke(for me) to 'ask' Sakura to get it." thought both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Maa, let's get to the missions room and get Tora back." Kakashi said, without taking his eye off of the book.

**To the Missions room!**

"Tora!" shouted the fat lady.

Noone took sympathy for the cat, and Sakura was really angry at it. Kakashi was still buried in his book, and the Hokage stamped the mission scroll as accomplished.

"Your next missions is to paint a fence, wipe graffiti off the wall (which when you look at the columns from an angle, it makes the image of what Jiraiya would use as 'inspiration', but noone took notice), weed a garden..." said the wizened kage before being interrupted by the fat lady.

"Tora! Come back Tora!"

"And catching Tora again." he said for the last one.

"No! We should do a better mission, at least a c rank!" screeched Sakura.

"You can't do it, you're just a rookie genin!" argued Iruka, who just came in.

"What about one easy c rank mission?" Kakashi spoke up finally.

"Hmm, I guess that's reasonable since you guys did the minimum amount of d ranks." said the Hokage after a short time of thinking.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure," asked Iruka, "They still need experience."

"Yes, I am sure." he said,"You can come in Tazuna-san."

Shortly after, a old man holding a sake bottle came in."Are these my escorts?" he asked questioningly, "They're all a bunch of kids. The pink one looks like she's going to die early (AN: Of course she will. I don't want her trying to f*** with this story. She's useless in canon anyways, and the world hates her). The black haired one looks emo. And I bet the blonde is trying to decept me."

"Don't worry. I'm strong so if anything happens, it will be okay." Kakashi said in a 'cheerful' tone. "They'd better." the drunk said, "Even if those guys in the other room said there were silence seals, I still heard that pink one screeching..."

"Okay, meet me at the west gate in 1 hour." Kakashi said, poofing away.

**3 hours later, west gate**

"Yo!" Kakashi said, "Sorry I'm late. I had to help a cat across the street and an old lady out of a tree."

"Lies!" screeched Sakura (I'm putting a poll for her death, or at least cripple her enough not to be a kunoichi).

"Maa, let's go now." Kakashi said, and off they went.

**Timeskip, sometime during afternoon, forest**

"Ne, Sensei, are there any ninja in Nami no kuni?" asked the booksmart, yet stupid, fangirl with pink hair.

"There aren't any ninja, but didn't the academy teach that?" Kakashi said.

After walking silently, only 3 of them noticed the unusually large puddle near the edge of the road. Just then, Naruto got a devious and miscevious grin. "Kakashi-sensei, let's take a bathroom break here." Naruto said, " We're almost to the border."

Kakashi, getting the plan, smirked. "Okay then," he said, pointing to a bush near the puddle,"Guys to there," and pointing far, far back, "And ladies over there," and then pointing even farther back,"And annoying fangirls back there to prevent peeking."(AN: Btw, stalking means to follow with the intent to kill or harm).

Sakura looked confused at that until Sasuke spoke up, "The last part was meant for you, Sakura. You should go back there." Sasuke 'ordered', pointing to the area Kakashi pointed at last.

"Okay, anything for you Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura.

So after Sakura was far enough, they urinated INTO the puddle, and pulled their pants back up, Naruto grinning like a madman. While they waited for Sakura, Naruto slowly dispelled the puddle genjutsu, and keeping the two men in the 'puddle' never even notice the change.

Finally, Sakura decided to come and scream out towards the two men from the genjutsu, "Hey! Who are those two?!"

And of course, those two weren't prepared for her screeching and flew away from the sound, smashing into the trees and breaking them in half as if they were twigs, also the men were knocked unconscious by the sound (If you didn't read, yes, I really hate her).

"Good job boys, you both knocked them out faster than some could see, and also that amount of strength put in with both your combined powers." Kakashi complimented the two boys, ignoring Sakura, "Now let's tie them up and wake them up for interrogation."

**A few Minutes later**

"Ugh," the one with two horns on their mask groaned out, "What hit us?"

Well, that," Kakashi said, under the shade, "would be the two boys here. So how does it feel to be a veteran Chuunin and be beaten by a rookie genin?"

"Tch, why would I tell you?" he said, trying to get into battle stance, only to find out he was tied.

_"Nani?"_ he thought, struggling against the ninja wire.

"Well, now to business, Gouzu of the Oni Kyōdai (demon brothers)," Kakashi said, standing up, "Who are you after?"

"I'm not telling you anything." said the now named Gouzu.

"Now, now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Kakashi said, with a hint of threatening.

"If you plan on torturing or using pain, then it won't work since you know we're tolerant to alot of pain." jeered the wokened Mizu, shooting down the torture idea.

"Hey Sensei, why not use our 'Grade A' torturer?" Naruto said, coming out of the shade farther into trees, giving the hint of using Sakura.

"Oh, good idea Naruto." Kakashi complimented before turning back to the two, "Now I ask again, who are you after?"

"Bring your worst, I bet we won't say anything." said Gouzu with arrogance, what could any genin do to them? Oh how wrong they are...

"Okay, you brought this to yourselves," Kakashi said with an evil glint, before turning to where Sasuke was seen training, "Sakura! Stop following Sasuke and come here!"

After a few seconds, Sakura came over. "Hai, sensei?"

"Talk to those two about anything you want." Kakashi said, pointing to Gouzu and Mizu, and Naruto had disappeared before Sakura came, "I'll get some firewood."

"What?" gawked Gouzu, "You're leaving us with this measly genin? She looks so weak!"

"Oh well, have fun Sakura!" he said then poofed away from her range where the rest of the team was (who had gotten cameras to film her fangirlism).

**Whew, as promised, this whole chapter(as in this page) is at least 5k in length. Don't know some rōmaji? Figure it out. I know I did.**

**I used mobile to type this, and did everything else on the computer. I suggest to use this or your own style, as mobile has auto correction, and everything that the mobile doesn't do, the computer does.**

**I'll try to update this regularly and find other people to borrow Ideas from.**

**Ja Ne! *poofs into smoke***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys and girls! Tis I, PAO! Here with another chapter. Now with less timeskips, but the same amount of places!**

**I know some people do typing faster than me, but I'm slow at typing, and I make mistakes fast. Oh, all on mobile too, before doing more editing on the computer.**

**Just like before, I will not repeat disclaimers. That's you're job to know that. You would know if I did own it.**

**Just like last chapter, all the stuff is the same. Now on with the story. Don't know a rōmaji word? Figure it out. Sorry about Meizu of the Oni Kyōdai! I forgot one letter from his name!**

Last chapter:

"What?" gawked Gouzu, "You're leaving us with this measly genin? She looks so weak!"

"Oh well, have fun Sakura!" he said then poofed away from her range where the rest of the team was (who had gotten cameras to film her fangirlism).

**Now, A VERY Long time later, and earplugs for Kakashi and Naruto later...**

Looking at what looks like a heap of clothes and iron, was actually Gouzu and Meizu after being forced to listen to Sakura's fantasies with Sasuke after 10 agonizingly painful... Seconds (Ha, didn't expect that did you?). Next to the poor men was a pink bush in the middle of the road... Oh wait, it's just a Sakura. Next to her was a angry and embarrassed Sasuke, hearing she had a shrine of a naked Sasuke, pictures of him in nearly the same way in the shower, and the shrine was surrounded by his stolen shirts, pants, underwear, and socks.

Dragging the Oni Kyōdai from the area, Kakashi asked them who were they after again. The brothers, not wanting to go back to that obsessed banshee, cracked and told him. "Now that wasn't so hard to say, wasn't it?" Kakashi said as he dragged the shivering men back to their camp, away from Sakura.

Calling for everyone who was conscious, he asked for Tazuna to tell them why he didn't get a higher ranked mission (Note that alot of speeches are still canon, so I won't do them). "Okay guys, do you want to continue the mission or head back?" Kakashi asked the two conscious genin.

"It's going to be a challenge, but nothing can stand in the way of the Uchiha." said Sasuke, with some of the Uchiha arrogance.

"I can probably do all this solo, so yea, I'm continuing." Naruto stated, as if it were a fact... Except it was a fact.

"Okay," Kakashi said before turning to the scarred brothers, "Now you two stay here to be picked up by the ANBU, or you meet Ms. Pinky again." to which the two men fainted while thinking about that torture.

"Now, come on Tazuna, we're going now." Kakashi said as he went to break the camp.

"'Kay." Tazuna said drunkenly.

**Unknown time, misty area, boat**

"This is as far as I can take you Tazuna." whispered the boatman.

"Okay, and stay safe Gichi." Tazuna said, stepping off the boat after the other 4 came off.

"We'll be taking the forested area, so which way to your house Tazuna?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's that way." Tazuna said, pointing towards a direction, before everyone went into position and went through the forest and disappearing into the mist.

**Unknown time, deep forest area, heavily misted area****"This mist is unusually thicker than before..." Tazuna mumbled loudly enough to hear.**

"We should be near you're house now." Kakashi informed.

Just then, Naruto threw a kunai towards a loud rustling. When they went to look, it was only a white rabbit with a small collar. "NARUTO-BAKA!" screeched Sakura, also dispelling the mist to 10 feet away, "You harmed a little white rabbit!"

"And have you noticed you gave us away to enemies and the season is Summer?" Naruto said, rubbing his ears.

She opened her mouth, but then thought, and knew he was right, "Oops", she squeaked and looked towards the three others, two who were agitated and one that may have gone deaf.

"Kakashi started to say, "Sakura, you should-DUCK!" he shouted at the last word.

Everyone but Sakura hit the floor. "What?"Sakura said, before seeing the colossal blade flying through the air at her.

As she was too far from anyone, she had a frightened look. Looking at Naruto, she had the pleading look, to which Naruto was shaking his head no. She closed her eyes, and felt a stinging to her legs, thinking the blade had got her because she was falling backwards. But, why wasn't it painful as she thought?

Opening her eyes, she looked to see the blade whiz above her. Looking down, she saw ninja wire wrapped around her ankles, which led to Kakashi.

Everyone getting back to their feet, they saw the man who threw the sword standing on the handle of his blade. "Momochi, Zabuza. Akuma no kiri(demon of the mist)." Kakashi said, full battle mode.

"Oh ho! Sharingan no Kakashi(Kakashi of the sharingan), the copy nin. Was it you you took down the Oni Kyōdai?" Zabuza questioned.

"No, it was these two." Kakashi said as he pointed to Naruto and Sasuke, not bothering to point at Sakura.

_"I couldn't do anything to help..."thought Sakura._

"Stay out of this." Kakashi said, uncovering his headband, "This is a high level battle."

"Oh, getting you're sharingan out already, eh?"Zabuza smirked out from under his mask.

**Skip the beginning of the fight to past bloody long mist speech**

"Heh heh. You guys are just wannabe ninjas, wearing those forehead protectors." smirked the Zabuza who was holding the suiroi (water prison) with Kakashi in it.

And then the mizu bunshin (water clone) Zabuza clanked it's sword and rushed forwards, speed faster than what he threw the sword, easy enough for an average chuunin to dodge. He sped towards Sasuke, hoping... No, knowing that it can get Sasuke. Only to find a kunai buried in it's head, Sasuke holding the handle.

"Hm, seems some of you actually aren't playing ninja." the real Zabuza said, making 2 more mizu bunshin.

"You think you're bunshins can stand against mine?" Naruto smirked.

"Please, you're just rookie genins, you should only know genjutsu bunshins."Zabuza jeered.

"Ah, but I have just too much chakra, and even with perfect chakra control, I can't make a regular bunshin." Naruto said, putting his fingers into a cross shape hand sign, "No, I use these: Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he shouted the technique.

_"Impossible! No mere genin should be able to use kinjutsu"_Zabuza said as the smoke cleared.

"Can you defeat us?" called out the three Narutos.

"Watch it, you're still a measly genin, so it can't be too hard to beat you." sneered Zabuza arrogantly.

"Well then, here we come!" shouted the Narutos rushing forward that the non-jounins can't even see.

Less than a second later, the Zabuza clones were split in half, before turning back into water, and the real Zabuza dodging a Naruto, receiving a cut across his back and releasing Kakashi from the prison. "Damn you Gaki!" Zabuza said as he looked angrily at the blondes, which all but the real one poofed away.

"Thanks Naruto, but I can take it from here." Kakashi said, "He is a jounin after all."

"Says the one that was caught in his jutsu and I who got you out?" retorted Naruto.

"Just let me do it." Kakashi said grumpily.

"Tch, fine, but you owe me one." Naruto said as he waled towards where his other teammates were.

"Now for round 2, and I won't get caught in the same jutsu twice." Kakashi said, closing his non-sharingan eye.

**Skip past the very pointless battle**

"Thank you for wearing down Zabuza." said the hunter nin, "I have been tracking him for the past week."

"Okay, but do you want me to cut off the head and burn the body?" said Naruto, "I can sense you don't have a fire affinity or large chakra stores."

"No, no. That's fine. I just don't want them to be scarred by the decapitated head." said the hunter nin before shunshining (body flicker).

"Okay guys, let's head to Tazuna's house." he said, lowering the headband, before falling down.

"Oh great, now we get to carry him." said Sasuke, before turning to Naruto and whispering, "Let's get Sakura to carry him."

"Okay, since Kakashi is unconscious and I'm the strongest, I say Sakura has to carry Kakashi, so lead the way Tazuna-San." Naruto said smugly.

Next morning, everyone was awake, and Kakashi in crutches from chakra exhaustion (AN: Isn't he a jounin and supposed to have jounin level reserves?) "Okay, I think Zabuza is still alive somewhere out there." Kakashi said.

"NANI?" yelled/ screeched Tazuna and Sakura respectively, before Sakura screeched, "But we saw him die by the hunter nin!"

"Look at the weapon used to 'kill' him. What were they?" Kakashi asked, knowing the answer.

"They used senbons (thin acupuncture needles)" said Sakura.

"Exactly! Senbons aren't used as traditional weapons. You can't kill without knowing the correct anatomy of the human body." explained Kakashi.

"OHHH!" Sakura went, understanding basic things that was supposed to be learned in anatomy class for girls.

A few hours later, in a clearing in the forest, was team 7. With Kakashi explaining something. "Tree climbing is a chakra control exercise. I expect Sakura to master it the fastest because she has less than a hundreth of one percent of a ninja clan baby" to which Sakura raged inside.

"Now to mark you're progress, use these kunai." said Kakashi boredly, throwing down 3 kunai, one in front of each person.

First up, Sasuke. One foot on the tree, and the wood cracked. "Too much chakra" he thought.

Next up, Sakura. And exactly as Kakashi thought, she went halfway up the tree running before she had to rest from using nearly all her chakra.

Lastly, Naruto. Unlike the others, he did all of it perfectly. From the ground to the tip of the tree, also balancing the kunai on his finger. The Academy records were wrong. Probably the haters of Naruto because of the Kyuubi Kakashi thought, shocked Naruto already knew maybe all the way to kunai balancing.

"So can I do my own training?" Naruto asked, breaking Kakashi from his thoughts.

"Ah, but maybe you can teach them?" said Kakashi expectantly, "Or get Sakura bigger chakra reserves?"

"That's your job as a jounin sensei." said Naruto blatantly.

"Aww, help me out, I'm injured!" Kakashi whined, wanting to read his 'precious'.

"You don't seem to have any cuts or bruises when I checked you for injuries." Naruto said, "Also, with me feeding you a soldier pill to replenish some chakra, you should be out of the state of chakra exhaustion."

"Damn you Naruto for stating facts!" huffed Kakashi.

"If there's nothing else, I'm going to train privately." said Naruto stoicly, walking away.

"Please train them!" Kakashi pleaded.

"No. You owe me two anyways." Naruto said, still walking towards the deeper part of the forest before disappearing.

When Naruto stopped, which was a few miles away from the tree climbing exercise, he stopped to check if anyone followed him with his sensory ability, and pocketing Kakashi's kunai that he was twirling while walking (No, Kakashi may never get that kunai back). Finding noone, he bit his thumb, enough to draw blood, flipped through some hand signs, and slammed his hand to the ground, calling his jutsu. "Chishio bunshin no jutsu (blood clone technique)!"

The blood flowed from Naruto's thumb and swirled upwards into a humanoid shape until it became an exact copy of Naruto. "You know your commands." Real Naruto said as he warped away to the pocket dimension, to which the clone just nodded in the usual Naruto way (Now it will be called a CNaruto).

**Pocket Dimension**

Naruto warps to the front of his manor, which contains the treasures he collected when everyone else was asleep during the night or chasing a clone. 5 of the treasures were the 5 legendary tools of the Rikudou Sennin. One other treasure was the 6 magatama necklace the Rikudou sennin wore. In a glass coffin, was a body, with hair that went into a horned shape, wearing a white fabric robe, and if looked from the backside, was 9 magatama with a circle with 4 more concentric circles above it. This is the body of the Rikudou Sennin.

On another part of the treasure cases, was a mirror, decorated with some Magatama jewels. This is the divine Yata Mirror, which could reflect against all attacks, and next to it was a gourd, with a hilt coming out of where the hole is. This is the Totsuka-no-tsrugi, also known as the Sakegiri. The divine sword that seals the soul of the one pierced by the blade.

There is an empty case, which was reserved for the last of the legendary blades: the Kusanagi-no-tsrugi, currently held by Orochimaru until Naruto wants to get the blade.

But enough looking around. Naruto goes for a part of the showcases until coming near the body of Madara Uchiha. "Hello Jii-San." said Naruto, "I'm going to have to borrow your old armor for some time." he said as he picked up the dark crimson red armor, placing it on himself.

"Now I need a mask..." Naruto said before a ding came out, "I'll just use the Banbetsu Sozo (creation of all things) to create my mask."

Holding out his palms, which both seemed to get a black flame on one hand and a white flame on the other, before fusing the two chakras together with a clap, "Banbetsu Sozo!"

A flash of light, and the candles are extinguished and the room goes dark, but only Naruto could be seen holding something.

Next day, we can see CNaruto sleeping on a futon. It was peaceful until a certain girl screamed out loud. "My hair is messed up now!" screamed Sakura.

"Why are you screaming about?" said Tsunami, rubbing sleep from her eye, oblivious to what Sakura said before.

"My hair! It's messy! Do you have any brushes?" said Sakura.

"Ever since Gatou came, there's a shortage of everything. This includes hairbrushes. As you can see, I don't brush my hair to be like this." Tsunami said.

Groaning, Sakura moved to pat down her hair. On the floor below, everyone else was eating breakfast. Of course, because of the shortage in everything, CNaruto and Sasuke had to go hunt early in the morning. Deep in the forest, they found a huge boar, not alot of scars, and was fat. They took it to the house, although they had to stop and rest because it was heavy.

In the afternoon, they took turns with a partner to complement their strength. Meaning CNaruto and Sasuke as one team and Kakashi and Sakura as the next team. But when it was Kakashi and Sakura's turn, Sakura had a mirror with her. When she looked at it once, the mirror cracked into 7 pieces. Sakura, wanting to see again, put them back together and looked upon them again. Those seven pieces broke into 49 pieces each. (AN: If you don't know the superstition of breaking a mirror is 7 years of bad luck, that mirror broke once. 7 years. Then those 7 pieces broke into 49 each. That's 7^3 years of bad luck.)

In the time between the end of her guard and to Tazuna's house, she stepped on a crack and tripped, knocking some salt over.

In Konoha, a pink haired adult fell one story out the window and broke her spine.

Back with Sakura, there was a small narrow space and she ducked under a ladder. Oh, and directly when she came out from under the ladder, she stepped into a pile (think not small, but a huge amount in a small hole) of dog poop that went up to her ankle. Too much for her, she screamed, attracting every drunk guy who was about to enter the whorehouse a few feet away from her. Fortunately, they were Gatou's mercenaries. Unfortunately, they didn't bring anything to muffle her. (You know what happens to teens and drunk rapists)

Evening. Everyone but Sakura was at Tazuna's house, eating the boar meat from the morning. A few was thinking where Sakura was until Kakashi spoke out, "Maybe I should've told Sakura directions back? All I did was shunshin Tazuna, her, and I to the bridge... Well, it's getting very dark, so we'll search for her in a few days. We each will have our own shifts now."

They all started eating again until Inari(AN: that means fox god lol) shouted out, "Why do you guys even try! Gatou is too strong!"

**Skip this kid who hides in his room all day long and CNaruto who lectures him**

Morning. CNaruto trained what the boss wanted it to do. So it slept through the night until a boy in a pink dress went into the clearing to pick some herbs. Still pretending to be asleep, a bird landed on his shoulder. It felt the presence of the other boy come, reaching his hand out to grab CNaruto, to which CNaruto grabbed the hand and spoke without opening his eyes, "It's not wise to do that with a ninja."

"Sorry, but you might catch a cold." the boy said.

"I have never been sick my entire life." said CNaruto, "So why are you out so early in the morning?"

"I have to pick these herbs for my master to get better." the boy said, "My master was wounded, so I'm healing him. My name is Haku."

"So you're the hunter nin that took Zabuza-san." CNaruto said, shocking the boy, "Don't worry, if I wanted to kill you, you would've been dead when I felt you're chakra. For now, I want this peace to last."

"Okay, I'll be going now." said Haku, "By the way, I'm a boy."

"I know." CNaruto said.

"Very few think I'm a male before I say I'm a boy, so how did you find out?" Haku asked.

"The way you walk and if I channel chakra to my nose for more enhanced sense of smell, you smell like a guy." replied CNaruto.

"Well, I have to go now." Haku said, "May I have your name?"

"I am Uzumaki, Naruto." he replied.

**The next day**

"Today is the day Zabuza a fully healed." Kakashi said.

"Yea, but where's Sakura?" said Tazuna.

"I think that she got lost in the forest since it was dark." said Naruto, "Oh well, she can't hunt and if she eats plants from the forest, she'll probably poison herself. If the mission is over, we'll declare her as MIA or KIA. She was useless anyways."

With a certain band of mercs, who are now on a plentiful island full of wild animals and edible plants and half a ship big enough for the band of mercs and a few more people and had a makeshift wall and door, was a lot of smacking noises, grunts, whimpering, and some white fluid flowing out from under the door onto the sand.

Back with the others, we hear them making a plan, "I think one of us has to stay back in case Gatou sends some of his cronies to take hostages." Kakashi said.

"I'll make a Kage Bunshin to guard the house." CNaruto said.

"Ehh, okay, that's fine." Kakashi said, "At least it's better than Sakura. She can't even take a hit."

"Let's go now." Sasuke said, itching for a fight.

**"Kage bunshin no jutsu!**

Just as they suspected, two mercs came from a path from the forest. They were talking about something about what they could do. Before they could cut the door down after they took their swords, they felt a prick, and became unconscious. "Mission accomplished." said clone CNaruto, before poofing into smoke.

At the bridge, the mist was very thick. "Team, Zabuza is back. And he brought company."

"Kakashi... How right you are..." Zabuza said, voice echoing unable to be pinpointed, "I called in a favor from another person. Right, Kisame?"

"Heh, I don't like to give favors and try to do them quickly. But with Kakashi here, I'll do it slower." said Kisame.

"Kisame, we're on a schedule. We have to do this favor of yours as fast as possible." said an unknown voice.

"Nonsense, Hiruko, we can delay that for a few minutes." said Kisame.

"Tch. Whatever." Hiruko went.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame. Kyōjin no kirigakure (Monster of the hidden mist) and wielder of Samehada (sharkskin), S-rank criminal wanted for near assassination of the Mizu(water) Daimyō." Kakashi said tensely before saying about the other, "Hiruko. S-rank criminal wanted for experimenting on humans within Konoha."

"Well, why don't we fight now?" said Zabuza, trying to get into the heat of battle.

The mist receded a bit to reveal a few Mizu bunshin (water clone) in the form of Zabuza. "Oh, that black haired genin of yours seems to be shaking."

"Do it Sasuke." Kakashi whispered to Sasuke.

The clank of the kunai in Sasuke's hand could be heard before a whoosh sound was heard, before the splashes of water was heard. "Seems you're genin have gotten better. Seems like Haku has a rival in speed." Zabuza said, "Where's the other genin?"

"I don't know where she went, but I'm glad she's not here." Kakashi said, "She could've gotten this mist blown away with her voice, but that would be dangerous on an unfinished bridge. Are you still healing from the shout she did?"

"Shut up and fight!" said Zabuza, not wanting to chip away at his pride as a girl nearly blew his eardrums.

Charging forward, he was met by 2 Kakashis. One got a kunai out and both weapons clashed. Kubikiribōchō (decapitating carving knife) against a small kunai. While most would think the larger sword would win against a overused weapon, Kakashi's kunai stood against the legendary sword.

With the other Kakashi, he was staying close enough to launch attacks, but far enough to be out of samehada's (shark skin) range.

With all three being elites, one with a sharingan eye, there was no injuries yet. But with the rest of Team seven, excluding Sakura, Sasuke was fighting Haku in a dome of ice crystal mirror panels. With CNaruto, both Hiruko and him were staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move, not even a blink was made.

Back with Sasuke, Haku was throwing sharp ice senbons from his mirrors and Sasuke dodges them, but still gets the very uncommon wound from an ice senbon. "Give up," Haku said with no emotion, "You're starting to tire and slow down."

"Heh, I'm not even using my triumph cards yet, but I'll take off the weights." Sasuke said, huffing.

_"He has weights?"_ thought Haku.

Taking and throwing his leg weights off, he felt lighter, and took off, spreading the mist with his speed.

Back to CNaruto, both Hiruko and CNaruto still haven't moved nor blinked. Seems their hearts don't beat, lungs don't breathe, and blood doesn't flow.

To the first Kakashi fighting Zabuza, both were tiring from the strain of the fight. One from swinging a heavy and large sword around continuously, the other by the drain from his sharingan. "Give up Zabuza, you can't win." Kakashi huffed out.

"Sorry, ninja's gotta eat, and I need the money to raise a group to overthrow the yondaime Mizukage (Fourth Water shadow)." Zabuza huffed back.

"Oh, you don't know?" Kakashi said, giving a rare pause to the battle, "The bloodline massacre is over. The rebels won."

"W-What?!" Zabuza stammered, "How long has it been over?"

"It's been about a decade." Kakashi said.

"You mean all this time, I could have been back in kirigakure no sato (Hidden mist village)?" Zabuza said.

"Yep." Kakashi smirked out, lowering his headband.

"So who's the new godaime mizukage (fifth water shadow)?" Zabuza asked.

"Her name-" Kakashi started to say before being cut off by Zabuza.

"Terumi, Mei?"

"Yea," Kakashi said, "How did you know?"

"She was the leader of the rebels before I fled Kirigakure." explained Zabuza.

"Are we not enemies now?" Kakashi said, wanting to read his precious.

"Of course we're not." said Zabuza.

Kakashi put his hand in his kunai pouch before he jumped away from the large sword that crashed where he was standing before. "But that doesn't mean we don't see who's stronger." said Zabuza smirking, before both started to fight again.

With our missing pink haired banshee, we see the half if the ship being used as a large raft to carry those mercs and Sakura. On one area, there's a small hole, enough to be a good fit for one hand, with a white liquid that may be used for that white liquid to fall into the ocean below the hole. If someone were listening to any sound, they would hear a whimper and sucking noises, with the occasional smack.

To the second Kakashi and Kisame, there was an ocean of puddles all over the ground. The Kakashi was tiring out faster than the first, and Kisame was ready and going at it still. There were a few close calls when Kisame swing his sword and launched balls of water. The Kakashi, trying to hit Kisame with a jutsu, **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu (water release: water dragon technique)!"** declared Kakashi, and a vortex of water in the form of a dragon with yellow eyes came up and tried to hit Kisame, who used the sword as a shield when he saw the dragon.

Kakashi squinted a bit as the dragon collided with the sword, wondering why Kisame wasn't dodging the dragon. Kakashi widened his eyes as Kisame came out without a scratch, but wet. Getting ready and doing hand signs, he charged forwards with a ball of lightning on his hands and declaring his jutsu, **"Raikiri (lightning cleaver)!"**

He dodged the sword but nearly did the damage. His hand no longer held the ball of lightning, but he did succeed in causing a punch to Kisame's chest and pushing him back. And then the blade hit the Kakashi on the side, shredding him into two unclean cuts, which then the Kakashi poofed into smoke.

"So that was the clone, the real one is fighting Zabuza then." said Kisame to himself, to which the Kakashi fighting Zabuza burst into smoke, signifying it was also a clone.

Under the bridge on one of the cross supports (Yes, I know bridge building. For a class, I made a bridge scale of one inch to ten feet and had the bridge that held the most textbooks.), was the real and genuine Kakashi, reading his precious. Lazy bum...

Snapping his book shut, he sprinted back up, having to have to fight seriously against Kisame after finding his disadvantages.

With CNaruto, he was still standing there staring at Hiruko, who was doing the same to Naruto.

**Warning! Until it becomes bold again, dont read if opposed to mentions of rape parts. I bent the rules, but didnt break them. It is on the borderline of M and MA, but diesnt cross into MA. You have been warned.**

With Sakura, the crude giant raft had just entered a thick mist, which one merc pulled a knife out and cut the mist and held the crudely cut block of mist, which was slowly dissipating in his hand. Further back was the enclosed room, which had huffing and pleasurable groans. Then a pause came from the room before the door opened and ten men walked out, talking about a pink haired horuno.

After all came out, more went in, with one suggesting to use more than one to her at a time, which they all agreed and the door slammed shut before a muffled scream was heard.

**You can read now. I got turned on by typing this. Teenage hormones is my excuse. No, you may not use my excuse without permission.**

With Sasuke, he was still fast, but lacked the stamina. He was still slow enough to take a rare and lucky senbon to the limb or torso. While with Haku, he was using his 'teleportation' with his mirrors. He was very fast, but the Uchiha could dodge the senbon from that distance. Also, like the Uchiha, he was being heavily taxed by holding up his **Makyo Hyōsho (demonic ice mirrors).**

Haku, tired and low on chakra dispersed his mirrors and set off for the final attack at short range. Sasuke seeing him do that, reached for his kunai as Haku got a senbon. Senbon and kunai clashed, neither moving towards their targets. "It seems we are evenly matched, but I can use single handed seals." said Haku, flipping through single handed hand signs, then one stomp on the puddle they were on,** Hijutsu: Senesatsu Suisho (thousand flying water needles)!"**

**Mwahaha! Cliffy! Oh, it won't be as much as canon... BECAUSE IT WILL BE OVAR NINE THOUSAND!**

**No, not really that much, but it will block out the light of the sun to make a thick shadow.**

**Poll has ended, and out of the seven chosen, I will choose one injured and one death. Ku ku ku, I'm not telling which ones...**

**Ja Ne! *poofs into smoke***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again and eating my chocolate. No you may not have it. And my coca cola too. If you don't know(which I've never revealed to many), I'm considered the ninja of my school. I'm just a good balancer that they dubbed me that, and it stuck. I was average, then evolved into a dubbed ninja, to a ninja. If I can just get some Kunai and some shuriken...Disclaimer: Thirds a charm, it's called FANfiction for a reason. FF provides the disclaimer once you write one.**

**Last time on Naruto: Rinnegan**

"It seems we are evenly matched, but I can use single handed seals." said Haku, flipping through single handed hand signs, then one stomp on the puddle they were on,** Hijutsu: Senesatsu Suisho (thousand flying water needles)!"**

**End of previous, now**

A layer of ice senbon started to form above their heads and they all formedd a dark shadow, before they pointed towards Sasuke. Behind and to the sides of Sasuke was also a thick wall of ice senbon, preventing the escape of Sasuke.

_"Damn, I can't escape except forwards!"_ thought Sasuke, charging chakra to his feet to boost his speed.

He dashed forwards, surprising Haku, who thought Sasuke couldn't move out. Sasuke stepped in a puddle, which his sandal had chunks of ice forming. The next puddle and he was frozen to the ground, which caused Sasuke to fall forwards and knocked unconscious on the ground. Haku, too fell unconscious, but by chakra exhaustion, having made many ice senbon and holding them in place for a long time and freezing Sasuke's sandal to the bridge.

Finally, with real Naruto, he warped to the start of the bridge, head covered by a hood. If there were sensors nearby, all they would think is a biju is nearby. To doujutsu users, they would see a giant wall of chakra.

Calmly, Naruto walked onto the bridge, not making any noise._ "Shurado (Asura/ demon path), Gakido (hungry ghost/ preta path)"_ he thought, activating his Asura path and Preta path, adding 4 extra mechanical arms and draining the chakra from the mist.

Zabuza, feeling his mist dissipating without his command, thought Kakashi must have been the one, Kisame, or that partner of his. With Kisame, he thought Zabuza must have lost to Kakashi or Kakashi dispelled it. With Kakashi, he thought Zabuza must have ended his jutsu to conserve chakra.

With Hiruko, he thought nothing about the mist disappearing. He just concentrated on CNaruto. CNaruto knew who ended the mist, all because of their shared vision, although it was blurry without rinnegan.

Back to the real Naruto, he appeared in the vision of all who was conscious and facing towards him or in the side of their vision. Kisame was the first to talk to this 'newcomer', "Oy! Who are you barging in this fight?"

"I..." said Naruto, pulling down his hood, revealing black hair in the form of Madara Uchiha, and wearing a white Tengu mask, eye holes revealing a mature 3 tomoe sharingan, which started to fuse into a swirling mangekyo, "Am Arashi, Ryū (The name Ryū Arashi means dragon storm)."

"Are you an Uchiha?" said Hiruko, taking his eyes off of CNaruto, wishing to take those mangekyo sharingan.

"Yes, I'm a third Uchiha and a third Senju. I have surpassed both Uchiha, Madara and Senju, Hashirama." Naruto said in truth.

"How would you know? You should be only 16!" Shouted Kakashi.

"Because," Naruto said as he put his hands together for a hand sign, "I can also do this: **Mokuton: Jukai Kotan!**"

Large tentacles of wood came off of the existing wood of the bridge and went towards Naruto, making a platform under Naruto and making a large pillar under him as it grew. "Now do you believe me?" Naruto said after their silence.

_"I think Pein-sama would like to know this Ryū"_ thought Kisame.

But with Hiruko, he was thinking of a different thing. _"He has both Uchiha and Senju DNA, not to mention a mature Mangekyo and Mokuton"_

Kisame, sensing Hiruko wanted to "test" Ryū, jumped to his partner's side and readied Samehada, and Hiruko got ready the bloodlines he stole.

"It seems the Akatsuki want to fight me. Hatake-san, I suggest getting out of the way." Ryū said (He will now be called Ryū in that persona).

Kakashi and Zabuza, snapping out of their daze of seeing Mokuton, grabbed their unconscious suborbinates and get to the start of the bridge where Tazuna was.

"Why don't we get a better battlefield?" Ryū said as he turned back to the two Akatsuki, "Mokuton: Jukai Kotan!" and the wooden parts of the bridge rose up from under the Akatsuki, making Kisame fall over from unbalanced sides. Ryū too rose on the wooden pillar, until it went over the clouds.

The pillar also became more large tentacles that flattened out into a horizontal plane that would be used as their battlefield. Readying themselves, Kisame launched forwards, trying to end the battle and kill the brat.

At close range, he swung the blade, Ryū not budging an inch, that was until an arm came out of the cloak and held onto Samehada, which started to suck Chakra from the metal arm, to which Naruto countered with Gakido, which sucked chakra from Kisame and Samehada faster than what Samehada could absorb.

Kisame, realizing it too late, already lost a quarter of his chakra. "How are you taking my chakra?" questioned Kisame, "My sword can do that, and what's with that arm?"

"This," Naruto said as he closed his eyes, then snapped them open to reveal 4 concentric circles and dull violet-gray eyes, "Is the result of the perfect blend of Uchiha and Senju DNA. I have both the body and eyes of the Sage."

_"He has rinnegan like Pein?"_ thought Kisame, _"This is getting quite overboard."_

_"Mokuton, mangekyo sharingan, rinnegan, massive chakra reserve, potent chakra, and very perfect chakra control, he must be a part of the bloodlines I took!"_ thought Hiruko, _"He is too young to have experience. He will be mine!"_

Hiruko launched a fire technique to gauge Ryū's power and defense, **"Katon: Karyū Endan (fire release: fire dragon bullet)!"**

Ryū just stared at the head of the dragon and let the dragon hit him, absorbing the chakra. Kisame took that to launch a water technique, **"Suiton: Suikōdan no jutsu (Water release: water shark bullet)!"**

Just like the dragon, the shark was absorbed too. Both Akatsuki looked warily at Ryū, trying to probe for a weakness. "Well, those attacks failed, but my attacks won't fail on you." Ryū said as he held out his palm, **"Doton: doryūdan no jutsu (earth dragon bullet)! Katon; Karyū endan no jutsu (fire dragon bullet)!"**

A stone dragon came from the ground below while a fire dragon was shout out, and both entwining their necks, **"Konbi no jutsu: Sōryūran (collaboration technique: Twin dragon storm)"**

Fire melting rock created molten lava, thus if they used any barrier techniques, the other dragon or mixture would break through. Hiruko knew that and had to use his trumph defense, **"Meiton (dark release)!"**

A dark portal opened up in front of his palm and absorbed the collaborated dragons into the void, **"Meiton: Kaiho (Dark release: release)" opening another portal that shot back the dragons at Ryū.**

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty subjugation of the omnipresent god)!" shouted Naruto, putting a minuscule amount of chakra into the technique, shooting the dragons away, landing into the waters below, making some steam.

Kisame, using the time of Hiruko using his defense, flipped through handseals, and declaring his second ultimate attack, "Suiton: Daibakusuishōha (water release: great waterfall vortex)!" spewing huge amounts of water out onto the wood platform, creating a dome of water.

_"Shinra Tensei!"__ thought Ryū, trying to break apart the dome of water, unable to do it because of water tension (bonding, you must know why water sticks to the sides of things to know this)._

Looking back to Kisame, he was shocked to see Kisame fusing with his sword and looking more like a shark. _"No choice then."_ thought Ryū, eyes reverting back to his Eiens no Mangekyo Sharingan (eternal kaleidoscope copy wheel eye), _"Susanoo!"_

A translucent black humanoid figure appeared and surrounded Naruto. The Susanoo had 6 arms, each holding a different item. There was a head with a single eye in the form of rinnegan with nine tomoe, three on every ring.

In the front left hand was the Yata mirror, the shield that protects against any attack and decorated with jewels on each side. In the front right hand was the Totsuka-no-Trsugi, also known as the Sakegiri, which seals the opponent's soul into a drunken bliss world for eternity. The central hands had the bow, said to be wielded by the Takamimusibi and had two magatama on the edge of the bow, and the other hand had the flaming arrow said to have been pierced nine suns (don't know the name, but check DiLost's samsara stories). The last right hand had the Tonbogiri, the cut of the dragonfly, which can cut through anything. Finally, the last left hand held the Nuhōkō, the spear (No, it is not a sword, as according to DiLost, in mythology, it is a spear).

Kisame, not recognizing the jutsu, and fully formed as a humanoid shark, swam quickly and charged the chakra construct. Hiruko, who was running on the bottom, in a bubble of air controlled by Kisame, went to the figure and tried to use some of the bloodlines he stole and jutsu, dodging the arrows shot from the bow. Kisame was on the other side and attacking the Yata mirror, which didn't have a single dent or crack, while dodging the Tonbogiri and the Totsuka. Hiruko, jumping back, made hand signs and declaring a move, **"Shakuton: Kaze no Shaku (Scorch release: scorching winds)!"**

The heat of the jutsu made the water hot, but was shot the the arrow that pierced the nine suns (I think it's name was Hoù Yí... Thanks DL! For the ideas. And everyone else). Unable to dodge, he used his Kōton (steel release) to shield himself. The arrow pierced the shield, but was slow enough for Hiruko to dodge.

_"Impossible! His arrow went through my kōton!"_ thought Hiruko, _"Kōton is supposed to be a unbreakable defense! I must have his body!"_

Hiruko flipped through some hand signs and shouted, **"Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning technique)!"**

A large plume of smoke and a beast that went up to the Susanoo's chest (Note that the Susanoo only has it's arms head and torso). "This is my chimera I created using my **Kimera no jutsu**." said Hiruko, "It is my second best creation."

Ryū snickered and laughed. "What? You think that thing can get through my Susanoo?" said Naruto, "It is my ultimate offense along as ultimate defense."

"Like every defense, it will be broken." Hiruko said as he stood ready on his Chimera.

"How about this, you guys use your strongest attack, and if there's a dent or crack, I die, but if it doesn't, I win and fight one of you to the death by my choice of who to fight." said Ryū, "So what will it be?"

Looking at each other, they nodded. "We accept the challenge, boy." said Hiruko, chimera dispelling.

Both jumped/ swam back to use their ultimate attack, while Ryū put the Yata mirror in front of him, charging it with his doton chakra to make it denser and tougher. "Suiton: Suigozame no jutsu (water release: five water sharks technique)/ Kōton: Kōteiken no jutsu (Steel release: Steel emperor's fist)!"

Kisame created five dense water sharks, which swam towards the Yata mirror, while Hiruko sent a large steel construct at the mirror like a cannonball. The impact made no damage to the mirror. "Impossible... Those were our strongest techniques..." gasped Hiruko, seeing his ultimate attack didn't make a scratch on the surface of the shield.

"Hm?" Ryū went, "If you can't defeat my powered down shield, what can you do against my fully powered one?"

Getting out of their shock, they glared, wondering who would be chosen to fight this boy to an inevitable death. "Hmm... Now who to choose?" said Ryū, "The shark? Or the kekkei genkai thief? I choose..."

Both tense up, Hiruko has a beat of sweat on his brow, Kisame with a glare to Ryū.

"The bloodline thief." finished Ryū, Hiruko with beads of sweat rolling down his face, body very tense.

Kisame taking the pause to run away, swam to the edge of the platform and jumped into the ocean below, dispelling the dome of water in the process and swam away, still fused with Samehada.

As the last drop of water drained off, Ryū clasped his hands together. "Mokuton," Ryū said, and Hiruko tensed up, "Mokujoheki (Wood locking wall)!"

The edges of the wood platform sprouted wood, making a wall of wood that prevented any escape to the sides, and a wooden mesh screen was made as the roof for lighting to get past.

"We shall fight to the death." said Ryū, "Don't worry, the walls are reinforced with alot of chakra, making them harder than steel."

_"Damn, I should have gotten away when I had the chance."_ thought Hiruko, _"If I just use Meiton and stay at long range, I'll be fine."_

"Well now," Ryū said, breaking Hiruko of his thoughts, "Now I can fight without holding back."

_"Crap, I'm not going to be just dead, I'm going to get destroyed!"_ thought Hiruko, readying his Meiton.

Ryū spiked his chakra. His Susanoo suddenly grew but lost it's weapons and 4 arms, growing 2 legs as compensation. It became more humanoid, but even more grotesque as it grew 10 tails. It was as large as a biju, and standing in the middle was Ryū.

"This is the second form of my Susanoo." he said, "It is based off the Juubi, the 10 tailed biju that was worshipped before the founding of chakra and before the Rikudō Sennin fought it."

_"Scratch destroying me, I'm about to be practically erased from existence!"_ he thought, sweating a waterfall.

Ryū held his arms out pointed towards Hiruko, who readied his Meiton in hopes to be alive, and black orbs started to form from the tails. "Bijudama!" shouted Ryū and the black balls of yin-yang chakra all converged into a large compressed ball of very dense yokai and was launched towards Hiruko.

"MEITON! KŌTON!" screamed out Hiruko, desperate to at least get most of the dense ball while covering himself with steel.

Convulsing rapidly, the ball sped towards the black void that Hiruko made and started to decompress as it got closer, which would made a smaller shockwave, but make the power spread more towards the area of impact. As part of the ball was absorbed, the remaining chakra destabalised from the part taken by Meiton, and exploded.

**Before the fight of Hikuko and Kisame with their strongest move**

_"Whats happening up there?"_ thought Kakashi as he heard the occasional sound of fighting was heard.

Then, a loud clash, and a giant chunk of steel fell into the ocean, causing a wave of water and a huge splash. Silence. "What the he-" Zabuza started to say until a blue streak fell into the ocean with a small splash (You need to know from water bonds too) and swam away, which looked like a shark.

"Heh." said a voice from the other side of the bridge, which all looked to see it was Gatou with an army of mercs behind, "Seems the demon of the mist couldn't do the deed.

"Well, I knew you were going to double-cross me and not pay me." lied Zabuza.

"H-How did you know?" stuttered Gatou.

"You just confirmed the suspicions." said Zabuza.

"Doesn't matter now." said Gatou with an evil smirk, "You're all tired from the fighting, so you'll be an easy pick."

"You scum Gatou!" spat out Zabuza.

"No matter now, attack!" Gatou said before shouting to the mercs behind him.

Cue a large random explosion from the wooden construct from above and a large chunk of wood making a splash. "The hell was that?" said a random merc.

Above, a portion of the wooden wall was blasted off by the power of the Bijudama. Ryū tried to sense for Hiruko, unable to find a source of chakra on the platform. Floating down with wind chakra, he landed between the mercs and the others. Trying one last time to sense Hiruko, he sensed a half destroyed body. "Bansho Ten'in!"

A splash later, Ryū was holding the half destroyed body of a dead Hiruko. The mercs step back in horror. Gatou, thinking Ryū was weakened, when he clearly had no wounds or signs of exhaustion, repeated, "Attack! Kill them all!"

They hesitated. A few even stepped back. "The one who brings me their heads each get double their pay!"

That got the idiots to rush forward, except the ones who had ragged clothes in the back surrounding something with pink. All that rushed forward had their weapons out. They were all still civilians, and barely had any training with their weapons.

Zabuza and Kakashi got ready for a fight, but stopped in mid-stance when Ryū only raised his palm towards the small army, who were only 7 feet away, saying only two words. **"Shinra Tensei (Almighty subjugation of the omnipresent god)"**

the small army was blasted back, some flew to the sides and fell to their death in the waters below, some skidded on the ground to become bloody smears, some who were close to Ryū were vaporized from the mere power. The survivors were unconscious while being far, and the survivors at the very back could only watch hopelessly as numbers went down in less than 5 seconds.

Some, who were too scared fled, while the rest who fought for the money met their death excruciatingly painfully. A few precariously hanging beams from the edge of the bridge was hit by some mercs from the **Shinra Tensei** and fell, destroying a crude raft and another ship, which both sank. Gatou and the few mercs behind him were stunned, those few behind him only looked at the massacre.

Ryū blurred away, appeared in front of Gatou and whispered, **"Tsukiyomi (Moon reader)"** and Gatou's eyes became dull.

Less than a second later, Gatou screamed in pain, still under **Tsukyomi**.

Seconds later, Ryū seemed to be holding a translucent thing in his hand before releasing it in the air, then one more word, **"Amaterasu (Illuninating light)"** and Gatou went up in black flames.

Ryū grabbed the body of Hiruko and warped away. Kakashi came to first, shunshinning to the last of the mercs with ragged clothes and knocked them out before realizing who they were surrounding, with one merc with his genitiala in her genitiala, another with his in her mouth, and the last in her ass. Needless to say, he threw up finding out why she went missing.

**AN: yes, I'm evil, right? No? Wanted me to kill her now? No! I want her misery to be extended as possible, to the day she dies. Mwahaha! :) **

**Real Naruto**

Naruto warped into his home, he used his Jigokudo (Hell path) to heal the body (AN: this doesn't get their soul, that's the Gedo: rinne no Tensei, Outer path: Samsara of heavenly life). After summoning Enma (I think what was his name), the king of Hell, to heal the body, he proceeded to decapitate the head of Hiruko, he proceeded to mount it in the collection of preserved heads.

That job finished, he took his Tengu mask off and the hooded robe, letting his hair become blonde again. Taking off Madara's armor, he placed it armor stand next to the gunbai uchiwa (war arrangement fan) with a kusarigama (Chain scythe/ sickle/ Kama) attached, which was also near the body of Madara Uchiha.

Done for that room, he took the hooded robe to the clothes rack, and his new Tengu mask near a collection of other masks, one of which looked like Shinigami.

**Spoiler alert!**

**The next AN contains a spoiler, so if you don't want to read it until then, skip until 3 more bold ends!**

**Spoiler alert!**

(AN: Yes, the one used by Orochimaru to use Edo Tensei for the Shodaime to Yondaime Hokages)

**End of spoiler**

**End of spoiler**

**End of spoiler**

**Akatsuki hideout in the middle of nowhere**

"Kisame, why have you contacted all of us and why are you dripping wet? Where is Hiruko?" said a shadowy figure with ringed eyes of the Rinnegan wearing the red cloud adorned cloak like Kisame.

"Humph, you got me from getting this bounty that was worth quite alot." said another, in the same uniform.

"Well, you guys are immortal, Kakuzu, and Hiruko is dead, Leader-sama." Kisame said.

"But isn't his Kōtōn supposed to be impenetrable, un?" said a blond haired figure with a ponytail.

"Yea Deidara, but this man had an unknown variant of sharingan." Kisame said, "But it was so hot, it melted through the steel!"

"This is rare... A Mangekyō sharingan user." said the "leader".

"That's not all!" Kisame said.

"Hmm?" said a hunched figure next to the blonde.

"H-h-he also had another doujutsu..." Kisame stuttered.

"This Guy will probably be a good sacrifice to Jashin-sama (Evil god. Probably Amatsu-Mikaboshi, guardian of the gate)!" said a silvery haired individual with a three pronged scythe.

"You can't even **harm Hiruko, Hidan**, so why say you **can get this man?**" said a half black and half white Venus flytrap.

"Shut up Zetsu! Hiruko could make a steel shield!" raged Hidan.

"Hiruko and I couldn't pierce through his defense with our strongest moves!" piped up Kisame.

"Continuing on with the doujutsu, what is it?" said the leader.

"It's your doujutsu, rinnegan." said Kisame, not wanting to go into detail.

"This is bad Pein-sama, **I'll go check the bounty** book or the hidden villages **for this person.**" said Zetsu before turning to Kisame, "What is **his name?**"

"He calls himself Arashi, Ryū." said Kisame.

After Zetsu left, Kisame said one more thing, "Unlike you Leader-sama, he could activate his rinnegan at will."

"This is bad news for us... Dismissed!" said Pein.

In a tall tower in Amegakure no Sato, a blue haired woman said something to a bony and crippled looking man. "Nagato, what are you going to do about this man?"

"In a few years, my paths shall fight him or get him to join, Konan." he said, "I will make peace like Yahiko wanted."

Then, someone walked through the door, not bothering to open it. He was wearing a spiral mask, all colored orange. The lines of the spiral (contours) all swirled into his right eye, which revealed a mature 3 tomoe sharingan.

"We should gather information, what he looks like, his strengths and weaknesses, anything to have a leverage over him, or we get him to join our cause." said the masked man.

"Tobi, do you think you can beat him?" said Konan, "After all, you claim to be Uchiha, Madara.

"With this man having a Mangekyō sharingan and Rinnegan, I stand no chance against him." said Tobi.

No one noticed a black and white head in a shadowy corner on the roof behind Tobi, before it slipped away from sight.

**With clone Naruto**

He was walking through the forest, until he felt a familiar presence. He stopped and turned to a tree, which Zetsu started to grow out of. **"Naruto-sama,** your plan has **worked."** said Zetsu, "They want **you to die if** you hinder their plans or **you to join."**

"Very good Zetsu." said CNaruto.

Then the black part spoke out, **"They want to know about 'Ryū'. What do we do?"**

"Like my original wanted, say what Kakashi says in the report and after the bingo book is updated."

"We shall do as asked." said white Zetsu as they went back into the tree.

CNaruto created a **kage bunshin** which warped itself to the real Naruto.

_Flashback into memories, meeting Zetsu_

Madara was overlooking Naruto's training in an underground area known as the Bone Giant Graveyard. It was about noon, so they stopped training for lunch. Naruto, being a ramen maniac already ate 14 extra large bowls. And it wasn't even 10 minutes yet. Then something came out of the ground. a half black and white flytrap melded into the ground spoke, **"We have entered Akatsuki as we promised." said the black side.**

"Madara-Jii, who's that?" asked Naruto.

"They are Zetsu." said Madara.

"They?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, black and white Zetsu." he said.

_End flashback_

**Timeskip, few weeks after BotB (Battle of the Bridge), a day after completion of the bridge**

"What should we name the bridge?" said Tazuna watching CNaruto, Sasuke, Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi carrying Sakura.

"Why don't we name it the DaiRyū (Great Dragon) bridge?" shouted a villager, "He killed Gatou and saved our village!"

"Okay then, it shall be the DaiRyū Bridge!" shouted Tazuna to the crowd, to which they cheered for the hero who saved Nami no Kuni.

Back with the team, Sakura was in a coma from mental trauma of rape. CNaruto and Sasuke were indifferent with Sakura as she was a weak and useless fangirl. Zabuza just looked at her, Kakashi just looked down on her at the times he thought the others weren't looking. Haku just stared at the pinkette.

At a crossroads, Haku and Zabuza split from the group for Kirigakure, leaving only Team seven. A few days later, they reached the gates of Konoha. The "eternal" gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo (That's their names, right?) were there to sign them in. "What happened to her?" Kotetsu asked.

"Oh, she's unconscious." Kakashi replied, "It was a C rank turned A rank, to S rank after all."

"NANI?!" they shouted.

"I think it's best to go to the Hokage." said Kakashi.

A trip to the Hokage tower and a long report later, half of them were free, CNaruto and Sasuke. Kakashi had to stay with the Hokage and Sakura to the hospital.

"Ha! I bet nii-San never did a S-rank mission at my age or after a few months of being a genin." Sasuke said with a bit of arrogance.

"Sasuke, don't get too cocky from doing a S rank mission." CNaruto said as they split paths towards their homes..

Upon entering his home, he felt a presence. "Zetsu, your work is done after the bounty book is updated." he said as a head appeared.

"I have a copy of the report on 'Ryū. We just have to wait a few days." said white Zetsu, as black Zetsu promised White Zetsu he could do it this time.

**Akatsuki base**

Less than a day after the bingo book was updated, they were all called back to hideout, all because Zetsu had the info on Ryū. And Zetsu had another unrelated thing, slightly ignored because of the muttering elites. "Care to repeat the last part Zetsu?" Sasori gruffs out.

**"We said we followed him** for a short while, but got away **using a Jikūkan ninjutsu (Time/ Space ninja technique).**" Zetsu said, "During the time **we followed him,** he was going to tombs and committed **grave robbery, one which was the Senju's."**

A few started an outburst of what he was doing to the corpses, while Pein knew what Ryū was doing. _"Rikudou no jutsu (six paths technique)"_ thought Pein.

"If that is all, dismissed." said Pein, and the illusionary bodies phased away.

"Hmm," said the spiral masked man coming out of the shadows, "He's a higher rank than most of us... To be one of the few SS ranks in history... And I know if he weren't to join Akatsuki, then Kakuzu won't go after such a huge bounty."

"That makes two gods." said Pein.

"Who will be the one to invite him?" Tobi said, "Hidan and Kakuzu can't, Hidan will annoy him. Sasori and Deidara will argue who's art is better, Zetsu must remain a secret, you have to lead Amegakure with Konan, so that leaves Kisame."

"Kisame will be his partner then." Pein said, "He came into close contact with Ryū and fought him to a lost battle."

Pein sends a signal from his ring to Kisame, notifying he wants to talk to him.

With Kisame, he felt the ring emit chakra, knowing what to do, he said, "Gentoshin no jutsu (Illusionary body lantern technique)."

"Leader-sama?" questioned Kisame, "Why have you called me for?"

"I have called you here for your next mission," said Pein, "Finding your new partner."

Kisame started to open his mouth to talk until a voice came from the ground, which had a growth and a head. "Pein-sama, I have more news on Ryū." said Zetsu, "He just liberated a small profitable country from a greedy tyrant that sucked money from the economy a few years before. Some papers I managed to see had him investing in it's businesses and getting the interest already."

"What is the name of the country?" Pein said.

"Nami no Kuni." Zetsu said.

"Kisame, check Nami for Ryū and recruit him to our organization." Pein said, turning to Kisame.

"B-But he could just be waiting to kill me!" stuttered out Kisame, shaking at meeting someone with a higher rate of chakra absorption, higher chakra levels, and much stronger, faster, and tougher.

"You will do as I tell you, or face my judgement." said Pein, looking at Kisame.

"H-Hai Leader-sama!" gulped Kisame before the technique dispelled and he ran towards Nami to find his new partner as quickly as possible, but back in the cave, Pein was walking deeper into the cavernous building, with Zetsu spying unnoticed.

Minutes later, Zetsu appeared to CNaruto again in the apartment. **"Pein has ordered Kisame** to go back to Nami and **search for "Ryū".** said the Zetsus.

CNaruto created a **kage bunshin** which warped itself to relay the news, which the Zetsus had gone back to spying for the Akatsuki.

**Okay, I have successfully made another 5k story. Just after Thanksgiving. Let us give thanks to this wonderful website to let our writing imaginations grow.**

**I really do love my Naruto.**

**Now for a bit of history and something else that's not important...**

**Everyone has a darkness. Whether they are Jesus, God, Kami (Japanese deities, does not mean God), spirits, or pure beings, they have a darkness. Accept your darkness.**

**The crusades thought killing innocent people were good, but to everyone else, it was bad. So why? Why do we kill? That, is a question everyone must think. If thinking exists, there shall be no true peace. As long as there's life, there is no true peace. Christians persecuted Jews in the past, but Jesus was a Jew, so would they persecute him too? Muslims, Christians, and Jews worship the same god, so why do we all fight? Fighting is bad.**

**Let this be time to think of true steps to peace.**


	4. Discontinuation

**I'm here once again with a new story! And 3 stories within 90 days, to an average of one story per month, also 5k words per 30 days, which equals to about 166.6 words per day. But that's just an average over time.**

**I am discontinuing THIS story, as I was using this as my prototype story, and statistics. I purposely skipped some parts deliberately to see the reactions of reviewers. If you want to copy the story, you can, just cite you got it from me and you won't have it deleted for plagiarism. It's not my fault. Blame copyrights.**


End file.
